dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure Comics Vol 1 34
Supporting Characters: * Doctor Bonfils * * Antagonists: * * Shiek Ah Hamid Other Characters: * Ling Foo Locations: * , Items: * French secret gas formula * Al Hamid's mind control drug | StoryTitle2 = Tom Brent: "Mutiny on the Mary Ann" | Synopsis2 = Tom Brent is given command of the boat, The Mary Ann, during its voyage to deliver a shipment of gold ingots to Singapore. His former skipper informs him that he will also be carrying Miss Barclay and her brother, who is ill. On the high seas, Tom is rudely confronted by a large, burly crewman named Morte. He is told that the crew aren't very happy about having to ferry a sick man aboard the ship, believing it will bring them bad luck. Tom calmly tells him to address him as 'Captain' and to leave the poop deck. When Morte continues to object, Tom delivers one solid punch to his jaw, sending him sprawling back. The first mate whispers to Tom that he may have just made a bad enemy in Morte. As Tom has supper with Miss Barclay and the first mate, a terrible scream is heard from the deck! They rush up to find the source, and find the ship's cook dead with a knife in his back. A pack of crewmen stand by on one side, with Morte in the front holding a gun. He tells Tom that anyone who tries to interfere will be dealt with the same way. It seems they are looking to make a fortune by selling off the cargo of gold ingots. Morte attempts to keep Tom quiet by firing a shot at him, but he dodges so that the bullet hits the first mate instead! Now with no one else to navigate, the crew had no choice but to keep Tom alive. Morte grabs Miss Barclay and threatens to throw her and her sick brother over the side if Tom doesn't do as they say. For now, he had the upper hand. As the Mary Ann continues forward on its new course, the crew are beginning to feel wary. It was getting more apparent that Morte was leading them to their deaths by going through with this mutinous plan. When a storm hits, Tom at the wheel shouts orders to the crew while Morte cowers by the lifeboats. This only adds to his infamy among the crew, and finally, once the storm ends, they abandon ship leaving Morte alone. Without anyone to follow his orders, Morte panics and heads for the wheelhouse where Tom Brent is being held. When he enters, Tom knocks him out with his two manacled fists, which he proceeds to unlock with the key in Morte's pocket. Soon after, he and Miss Barclay send out a distress signal that a passing ocean liner picks up. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Morte Other Characters: * Miss Barclay Locations: * Singapore Vehicles: * cargo boat, the "Mary Ann" | StoryTitle3 = Federal Men: "On the Wrong Side of the Law, Part 3" | Synopsis3 = Biff Davis is about to kill Steve Carson in his persona as Dan Steele, when his previous target, the dazed cop on the ground, manages to fire off a shot that hits Biff right in the chest. Steve alerts the rest of the gang that the police have been alerted and they should get out while they can. Three of them get into the car, while the other takes the wheel of the truck loaded with the stolen furs. A squad car spots them making a getaway and follows in pursuit. The driver of the truck has trouble evading the police, and when they fire a warning shot at his back tires he swerves over a curb and into a barrier. The driver exits the vehicle and runs off, leaving the stolen goods for the police. Back at the hideout, Steve and the gang are talking about what to do now that Biff was dead and Red's truck had been seized. That's when the door swings open and Red, the escaped truck-driver, stands in the doorway with his gun leveled, asking for Dan Steele. Steve steps forward as Red exclaims that he saw him push Biff aside when he was about to shoot that cop. He blames him for Biff's death and calls Steve a traitor. Steve replies that he only stopped Biff so that they could avoid being hunted down as cop-killers. The others are satisfied with this answer, as none of them wanted a murder rap hanging over their heads. But now they had to choose someone else to take Biff's place as leader. Each of them give examples of why they should lead, but it is ultimately decided that Steve Carson as Dan Steele would be the most fitting leader. All agree except the bitter Red, who prepares to shoot Steve/Dan full of lead. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Biff Davis * Red ** other thugs Locations: * ** | StoryTitle4 = Dale Daring: "Nightmare in Pirate Cave" | Synopsis4 = After the natives' revolt on the plantation had been quelled, with the death of Blakely, Dale's curiosity about the treasure cache has led her off into the jungle, with Don Brewster at her side. Together they enter the cave that the natives told Dale about. It had been hidden for years, until a recent landslide had uncovered it. Many weird tales had been going around the plantation about the cave being the final resting place of pirates, who had been sealed inside, and that their ghosts still haunt the grounds. Dale and Don lose their footing and fall into a hidden crevice to the darkness below. After checking to see that she's all right, Don leads Dale by the hand along the rock surface of the wall until they reach a large wooden doorway, cut right into the rock face. Behind the door, Dale nearly loses her breath at the sight: a chest full of gold coins and precious jewels. It had to be worth a fortune. But then they saw other figures standing in the light. Men, dressed like pirates and speaking old Spanish, tell Dale and Don that the treasure was theirs, and for discovering it, they would have to die like English scum. Don tries to explain that he and Dale are American, but the old pirate oddly seems to have no knowledge of what America is or where it's located. He calls himself El Paso, which Dale recognizes as a name the natives mentioned of a feared pirate back in the 1700's. But how was it possible? El Paso orders his crew to tie them up with rope and take them back to the ship. Dale comes up with the theory that the crevice they fell into was some kind of time traveling portal, sending them back to the old days. Don has no answer as he is led to the ship's plank. Dale is bound to the mast, forced to watch the man she cares for be forced along the narrow board, El Paso meanwhile telling her that she will be his new bride. She screams when Don is sent plunging into the water! Dale Daring sits with a start, with Don sitting beside her, at the bottom of the crevice. She had dreamed the whole thing after the fall had knocked her unconscious. She shudders as she tells Don she has had enough of the cave. The two of them made their way back out, with Don feeling relieved that her curiosity was satisfied. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mr. Daring * Ali * Don Brewster Antagonists: * El Paso ** his pirate crew Locations: * | Writer5_1 = Fred Schwab | Penciler5_1 = Fred Schwab | Inker5_1 = Fred Schwab | StoryTitle5 = Cal 'n' Alec | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Locations: * Out West | StoryTitle6 = Captain Desmo: "The Masked Man, Part 3" | Synopsis6 = Captain Desmo and Gabby McGuire find themselves very outnumbered in a fight in the coffee shop. Each man lunges at them, but each is countered with a punch or a kick. But the odds are overwhelmingly against them. In a nearby bazaar, two sailors on shore leave are looking for some kind of entertainment, and take an interest when they see a man being thrown out the window of the coffee place. Getting a closer look, they are shocked to see two white men being attacked by a group of angry Arabs. A fight! Just what they needed! The two eager sailors leap into the fray, helping the two Americans clean up. Desmo notices the room beginning to clear out faster, and he notices the sailors for the first time. Gabby takes advantage of the break in the fight to find and grab the man they had been questioning before all this began. Once all the brawlers have been dealt with, Captain Desmo offers his thanks to the two sailor boys that came in to help. Back inside Colonel McAllister's hotel room, Desmo and Gabby update the colonel on their investigation into Captain Roos' murder. They bring in the suspect they caught, whom McAllister recognizes as his old house boy from way back, Koma. Koma admits that he was involved with the captain's murder, but promises to take them to his leader if they would show him mercy. Not being one for cruelty anyway, Desmo agrees to trust the man. Three Days Later, somewhere in the hills of India, the masked man and his cohorts are discussing their plan to steal weapons from the American military cache, in order to gain control of the trade route that ran through their territory. The masked man is just about to explain their next move, when a scout interrupts him with news of strangers, seen making their way through the pass. One of his best assassins is sent out to get rid of the strangers before they came across his weapon smuggling ring. The three strangers are Desmo and Gabby riding on horseback, following Koma to the campground of "the masked man". Suddenly a shot rings out, and Koma falls off his horse onto the ground, dead. A bullet from an unseen shooter has pierced through his heart, leaving Captain Desmo and Gabby alone out in the desert, without any way to take cover from the gunman. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gabby McGuire Antagonists: * The Masked Man * Koma Other Characters: * Colonel McAllister * Sayar Ashear * Captain Roos Locations: * | Writer7_1 = Fred Schwab | Penciler7_1 = Fred Schwab | Inker7_1 = Fred Schwab | StoryTitle7 = Don Coyote: "In Arabia, Part 2" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Allah Booboo (a caliph?) * Arabs Locations: * ** | StoryTitle9 = Tod Hunter, Jungle Master: "The God of the Ruby Eye, Part 7" | Synopsis9 = As Tod Hunter continues his search for Tommy, the door opens behind him and a man steps out and strikes him in the back of the head with a blunt tool. Mr. Bates tells the man that he may now use Tod as he wishes in the ceremony. As Tod begins to come to, he realizes that he's been tied to a post surrounded by natives with sharp spears. He recognizes their markings and identifies them as the Kaleb Cannibals, one of the most dangerous tribes in the jungle. Tommy is tied up beside him as well, but fortunately there is no sign of Gail or her father. Bates walks into the chamber with a sneer on his face as he tells the two captives that the natives have prepared a surprise for them. A large cage is uncovered at the far end of the room, and inside is an 8-foot tall gorilla, to which the natives pay tribute. Tod gasps when a muffled scream comes from the cage as well. The gorilla is holding Gail in one of its massive arms! Tod quickly exerts himself until he is free of his ropes, then he rushes past the astonished natives and snatches a knife! Tod hurls himself upon the gorilla causing the beast to yell in pain, releasing Gail from its grip as it tries to pull the man off its back. Once Gail is safe, Tod released his grasp of the beast, and smashed into the natives. The gorilla bursts through the cage bars and gives pursuit of Tod, flinging the natives aside as he goes. Bates grabs a gun and blocks the exit. Tommy feels the crushing grasp of the beast as its arms encase him, and it strikes to bite his face. Tod again leaps onto the gorilla's back in an attempt to save his friend from certain death. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * , Jungle Master Supporting Characters: * Tommy Antagonists: * Hassim * Banks * Kaleb Cannibals Other Characters: * Mr. Duncan * Gail Duncan * Paul Manners Animals: * giant gorilla Locations: * | StoryTitle10 = Golden Dragon, Episode 29 | Synopsis10 = Inside the large underground temple, Reilly stands on the platform above a stage area, forced to watch as men wearing nightmarish masks danced wildly to the sound of blaring trumpets and banging drums. Torgadoff shouts in Reilly's ear that the dance was only a prelude to the main event in which the woman, Doris, will star. He laughs as he leaves the area to tend to business, leaving Reilly to wonder what he meant. Soon the trumpets end with one final blast as the dancers hurriedly reel to the sidelines, leaving the floor clear. A procession of priests bearing the emblem of the golden dragon on their robes file into the pit in front of the stage. The torches and lamps around the room are put out, to amplify the center of the stage as much as possible. As his eyes adjust, Reilly beholds the unbelievable sight on the stage with a gasp. A mighty dragon slides onto the stage, its gold scales catching the light as it swirls about. And then Reilly sees, on the right-hand platform, Doris Willis struggling to free herself from two men's grasp. But the fight instantly leaves her when she lays eyes on the large dragon, watching from the stage below. She shrieks in horror. Reilly has seen enough. He rounds on the guard behind him and delivers a blow that knocks the man over the railing. With the man's sword, Reilly swings out and cuts down the other two guards. A fourth, larger man rushed straight towards him, so Reilly uses his jiujitsu training to flip the man over his head, onto the lower stage. The priests on the opposite platform ignore the ruckus, and tie a long piece of red velvet around Doris, preparing to lower her onto the stage. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Jim Reilly * Doris Willis Antagonists: * Torgadoff Other Characters: * Ian Murray Locations: * Animals: * a dragon | StoryTitle11 = Rusty and His Pals: "The Pirate Ship, Part 9" | Synopsis11 = The hijacked pirate vessel has run into a tropical storm and was beginning to sink. Long Sin and his men jump into the life rafts and launch them out to sea, the the raft is too heavy for these seas, so Long Sin orders his captain to throw the weak and sick overboard, much to the objections of his men. But the captain threatens them with his gun and they finally obey, tossing all useless hands into the sea until the boat had risen to an acceptable level. Meanwhile on the island of Ichabod Slade, Steve and the boys have escaped the house and taken refuge in the thick foliage of the strange island. They make it to the beach, where Rusty spots Slade's motor launch guarded by two unsuspecting men. Steve makes quick work of the guards while Rusty starts the motor. They all hop in and take off just as Slade and his gang reach the beach. They open fire, but Rusty has already taken the boat behind some rocks jutting out of the water, keeping them covered. On the beach, Slade scowls and turns to the Duchess to tell her to take them to her plane, and he orders his crony, Hunch, to bring his tommy gun. Rusty steers the boat close to the island shoreline, after Steve tells him to look for some underbrush where they can hide out. Suddenly, bullets start raining from above! They look up to see the plane from before, chasing them, while Slade leans out the doorway firing shots at them! | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * * Specs * Tubby Supporting Characters: * Stephen Carter Antagonists: * Ichabod Slade * Hunch * Long Sin * Captain Other Characters: * The Duchess | StoryTitle12 = Anchors Aweigh: "El Diablo, Part 7" | Synopsis12 = After a few skirmishes with El Diablo's men, that have led to Red Murphy's likely capture, Don Kerry and Marshall are lost in the South American jungle with the savage Caraja natives tracking them. Two of the Caraja tribesmen jump out and attack them, but are killed quickly with Marshall's gun. Fearing the loud shot will alert the others to their location, and with only one bullet left in the chamber, they flee further through the brush, running until they are out of breath. The two of them seem to have passed through the whole jungle, since up ahead is the coastline, and nothing but deep blue sea beyond. Far out on the horizon, Don can make out the shape of a small boat. As Marshall keeps a watch out for natives, Don climbs a palm tree and, tearing off his shirt, waves a signal to them. The boat starts coming closer just as Marshall shouts out that a large group of the Caraja are heading their way! The natives shout in their tongue, cursing the white men as they throw their spears. Marshall fires off his last shot, and hits one of the savages, but fails to frighten off the charging mass. It looks like it is all over, when bullets from nowhere start felling the tribe, whizzing past Don and Marshall from behind. They turn to see the boat coming ashore, manned by the American Navy! The Caraja are forced to retreat under the heavy fire. Don and Marshall gratefully get aboard the vessel as the sailors explain that they got an anonymous message that two Americans would be needing their help around this location. Don wondered. Who could have known where they were? The answer is clear when they arrive at the harbor. A car was waiting to take them to the embassy where Colonel Vargas is waiting. In his office, the colonel informs Don and Marshall that the admiral has told him they had something important to say. Marshall is about to speak about his innocence, when a commotion sounds out from behind the door. Ramon, Marshall's former aide at the embassy and the one who framed him for treason, comes tumbling head over heels into the room. Red Murphy, alive and well, follows after him, telling the colonel that this was the man who could prove Marshall's innocence. He had escaped the train by hiding in the water reservoir until nightfall, then made his way back to Monteroy where he found Ramon and 'persuaded' him to come back. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Marshall Antagonists: * * The Caraja Tribe * Ramon Fernando Other Characters: * Red Murphy * Colonel Vargas Locations: * ** Montero | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Federal Men: According to one online source, the cops pursuing Red's truck in this issue's story are Sandy Keene and Larry Trent of the NYPD's Radio Patrol. If so, this is another rare example of cross-title continuity-building, very little of which took place in the Golden Age of comic books. * Golden Dragon: Ian Murray, the protagonist, does not appear in this issue's episode. * Tod Hunter: 'Banks' name is changed to 'Bates'. * Also appearing in this issue of Adventure Comics were: ** Candid Comic Camera by Bob Kane ** Cinema Dust by Sheldon Moldoff ** Fantastic Facts by George Papp ** Gran'pa by Fred Schwab ** Just like Junior by Bob Montana *** "Just like Junior" usually appears in More Fun Comics. ** "Mutiny" (text story) by Jack Anthony ** Now You Know by Sheldon Moldoff ** Profesor Dolittle by Bob Kane ** The Sportsteacher by Sheldon Moldoff ** Tiny by Fred Schwab | Trivia = * "Now You Know", a interesting facts page, claims that hyppopotamus is the nearest relative of the pig. While the two species are s, the hyppos are closer to whales than pigs. | Recommended = | Links = * Adventure Comics #34 review }}